1. Technical Field
This application relates to light fixtures and, in particular, to auto-commissioning light fixtures.
2. Related Art
Actors moving around on a stage in a theater may be illuminated by controlling the orientation of lighting devices. The color of light generated by lighting devices may be set to a desired color so that actors or any other object is illuminated by colored light.